<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Day of Forever by Jellybean96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695807">First Day of Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96'>Jellybean96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A World Remade [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bellarke being cuties, Birthday, Clarke Turns 18, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Clarke's 18th birthday. Bellamy decides to finally listen to his heart and give in to the feelings he's been having for her. So does Clarke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Jake Griffin/Abby Griffin (background)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A World Remade [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Day of Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey babes! Back again with a new little piece of this universe for ya! This one was pretty fun to write. Hope you guys like it!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Happy birthday, Clarke."</p><p>The way her entire face lights up when she sees him after opening the door to her house makes him smile more than he already was. It's been that way for months now, every time they see each other. It always makes his day better whenever he gets to see her. Even if it's just for a few minutes at a time, he can't pinpoint exactly why he feels that way, he just always loves getting to see her. Today is no exception.</p><p>"Bellamy, you made it."</p><p>He smiles and nods, accepting the hug she gives him as soon as he steps inside the house, squeezing her just a little tighter and breathing in deeply. "Of course I did, Princess. I wasn't going to miss this." He reluctantly pulls out of the hug and smiles down at her. "Though I'm starting to think I may be the only person here, besides your parents, that's over the age of twenty-one."</p><p>She waves him off. "Don't dwell on that. You can still have fun even if you are older than all of my friends."</p><p>"Never said I couldn't, I was simply making an observation. Also, I got you this." He holds the rectangular wrapped gift out to her.</p><p>"Thanks. I kind of want to open it right now," she tells him with a sheepish smile as she takes her present and turns it over in her hands. "Is that wrong to want to open it away from the others?"</p><p>He smiles and shakes his head. "Not at all. Sometimes there's that one gift that you just wanna open right away without waiting."</p><p>She quickly tears at the wrapping paper on the gift, tossing it to the floor carelessly before ripping off the cover of the box. A wide grin spreads across her face when she sees it; a book about old artists, mostly painters, that lived hundreds of years ago, and some of their most famous works. "Oh wow. Bellamy, this is so cool."</p><p>"You really think so?"</p><p>She looks up at him. "Absolutely. I've actually had my eye on this for a while."</p><p>He smiles. "Well, great minds think alike, then."</p><p>"Apparently so. This is a really great present, Bellamy. Thank you so much."</p><p>"I'm glad you like it." His shifts on his feet. "I uh...I wasn't sure what to get you at first. It took some thinking, and a lot of looking, but then I found that through a friend of a friend and well...I had a feeling it'd be perfect."</p><p>"Wow. That's...that's amazing. I haven't been able to find this anywhere and you somehow managed to get a hold of a copy of it for me."</p><p>He shrugs, trying to pass it off as not being that big of a deal. "It's your eighteenth birthday, I wanted to find you the perfect present."</p><p>"Well, it definitely is that. Thank you, Bellamy."</p><p>"Anytime. I'm uh...I'm gonna go find O since she got here way before me. Might try to see if there's anyone else here that I know too."</p><p>She smiles, nodding. "Good plan. And hey, before you go...would you...would you maybe want to go out this weekend? With me? Like on a date?"</p><p>He opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to find the words to turn her down in a nice enough way. She just turned eighteen, literally that very day. But he chooses to ignore that small nagging at the back of his mind, telling him it won't work. Because he really likes her, and the larger part of his brain is telling him to go for it. He smiles brightly. "Yeah, I'd really like that, Clarke. I'd like that a lot."</p><p>She grins up at him. "Awesome. So then I'll just—"</p><p>"Who's your friend?"</p><p>Clarke spins around quickly, her eyes going wide. "Dad. Oh. Uh, this is Bellamy Blake. We met on Salvation Day."</p><p>The man turns to him with a sly smile. "So this is the boy who got you to finally go to a Salvation Day party."</p><p>Clarke groans. "Seriously, dad? You sound almost as bad as Wells."</p><p>"Wells has a point, kiddo." He takes a small step closer and holds his hand out. "It's nice to meet you, Bellamy. I'm Jake, Clarke's dad."</p><p>Bellamy accepts the man's hand, giving it a firm shake just like he was taught to do. "Nice to meet you as well, sir. You have a very nice home."</p><p>"Please, call me Jake," he says with a kind smile. "And my wife picked it out. She's a lot better at all of this stuff than I am."</p><p>"Okay, dad, you've met Bellamy. Why don't you go back with mom and Thelonius? Maybe check on the burgers and hot dogs so they don't burn."</p><p>"Alright, I think I can take a hint. I'll see you later, Clarke. Bellamy."</p><p>He nods once in return. "Jake." He waits until the older man is out of the room before looking back at Clarke. "Your dad seems like a nice guy."</p><p>"Be prepared for when you eventually meet my mom," she warns him. "She'll probably grill you about literally every part of your background and quite possibly try to scare you away from me."</p><p>"Good thing I don't scare too easily then, Princess." He takes a deep breath and smiles down at her. "So I'll pick you up at seven on Friday?"</p><p>Her jaw drops just a little. "Wha…?"</p><p>"We have a date, don't we?"</p><p>The edges of her lips curl up. "Yeah, we do."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She's a hot mess. A complete and utter hot mess. She's the one who asked him out, so why is she making such a big deal out of it? Why is she getting so worked up over a night out with a great guy? Despite having only known each other for a few months, he has quickly become one of her best friends and she honestly can't imagine the rest of her life without him in it in some way.</p><p>She knows some people might think she's crazy, for feeling so strongly about him despite only knowing him for half a year, but she can't help how she feels. She knows there's something there between them. Something she can't really explain in words that would make sense to anyone else.</p><p>"Clarke? Bellamy's here."</p><p>Her eyes go wide. "I'll be right down," she calls back through her closed bedroom door. She focuses on her reflection in the mirror in front of her, smoothing her hands down over the fabric of her shirt. Bellamy had told her not to dress up too fancy, that he had the perfect date idea and it didn't require getting too dressed up. So she opted for a simple pair of blue jeans and one of her nicer long sleeve shirts since it is the middle of fall. She grabs her light jacket off the back of her desk chair, slides her phone and keys into the pockets, and then makes her way downstairs where she knows her dad is probably trying to intimidate Bellamy.</p><p>Surprisingly, when she reaches the bottom steps, her dad and Bellamy are actually laughing with each other. Unsurprisingly, her mom is standing off to the side looking less than amused at the situation.</p><p>Clarke takes a deep breath in and then steps over to the living room. "Bellamy."</p><p>He turns to her and his entire face lights up, making her heart jump. "Clarke, hey. Are you ready to go?"</p><p>She nods. "Yeah."</p><p>"Great." He turns back to her dad. "It was great catching up with you, Jake."</p><p>"Likewise, Bellamy. Don't have her out too late."</p><p>"I promise. It was nice seeing you again as well, Mrs. Griffin," he says to her mom who just nods silently at him, her face stoic.</p><p>Clarke sighs inwardly and grabs Bellamy's hand, pulling him toward the door. "Don't wait up," she calls over her shoulder as she opens the door and tugs Bellamy through. She shuts the door behind them and lets out a breath, leaning back against it.</p><p>"You good?"</p><p>She nods. "Yeah. I just...I'm really excited about tonight."</p><p>"Me too. And I was thinking...if you're okay with it...maybe we could just walk for a bit. See where the night takes us."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>He shrugs, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Yeah. I'm a pretty simple guy. Don't need much to be happy."</p><p>"So I've gathered from all our time spent together. Should we go?"</p><p>"Yeah. You pick which way we walk."</p><p>"Okay. Uh…" She glances around them, eyeing the different routes they could possibly take. She points in front of her. "This way. I've lived in this town my entire life, but I don't think I've ever just walked through it."</p><p>"Then tonight's your lucky night. Because I have walked through these city streets many, many times."</p><p>"So you know all the ins and outs, then."</p><p>He smiles slyly. "I just might."</p><p>The entire time they're walking they're also talking. Despite already knowing a lot about each other from their months of being friends, they learn more about each other's likes and dislikes. They learn more about each other's lives and families. They talk about anything and everything they can think of.</p><p>They eventually end up at a nearby park, one that Clarke hasn't been to in a long time. She's always busy with school and other extracurricular activities. Even during the summer when she isn't in school, she's always too busy to just relax.</p><p>This one night is probably one of the few relaxing nights she's had in a while. Sucks to say that at eighteen, but it's the truth.</p><p>"I'm glad you asked me out," he tells her once they reach the top of the tallest hill at the park. It's not massive, but it overlooks a good portion of what's down below.</p><p>She smiles up at him. "I'm glad you said yes. I wasn't sure if you would, so I almost didn't ask."</p><p>His brows furrow together. "You thought I would have said no?"</p><p>"It may have crossed my mind. But ultimately, I decided to just take a chance. And now here we are."</p><p>"Yes. Here we are. Any big plans now that you're eighteen?" he asks her casually, sitting down in the grass.</p><p>She lets out a heavy breath, sitting down next to him. "I'm not sure yet. But I'll let you know when I think of something."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan. Though, I think I might have an idea for you." He shifts so he's facing her a little more.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>He takes a deep breath. "Well, if you're up for it, maybe...you could be my girlfriend? I know this is only our first date and everything, but I was kind of hoping that you'd want to." He gives her a small hint of a smile, hope shining in his dark eyes.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>His eyes go wide just the tiniest bit. "Really?"</p><p>She nods. "Yes."</p><p>He grins. "Oh, that's great. That's really great. I uh, I really like you, Clarke."</p><p>She matches his grin. "I really like you too, Bellamy. I hope you don't think it's weird or anything, but I feel...really strongly pulled to you. Since the day we met."</p><p>He shakes his head, reaching out to grab her hand in his. "It's not weird at all. I've had the exact same feeling."</p><p>"You have?" she asks, still somewhat unsure.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>She laces her fingers through his, squeezing just a little. "Glad to know it's not just me, then. Do you want to just...stay here for the rest of the night?" she asks. "It's kind of nice right now, just the two of us."</p><p>He smiles, squeezing her hand. "I don't mind that at all."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.</p><p>Until next time,<br/>Jellybean96 out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>